Fredbear's Family Diner
by bonniefangirl000
Summary: Springtrap and Fredbear had seen a child killed outside of Fredbear's Family Diner. Now they must get use to their new life. When Springtrap gets possessed by a killer, Fredbear is the only one who can save Springtrap.
1. Fredbear's Family Diner

Fredbear's Family Diner

Silent music played out through the diner. But something big was going to happen. Golden Freddy dreamed about a crying child. The child ate a cupcake and dropped dead after one bite. There was a laughter sounding like a man.

"Fredbear!" Springtrap yelled, shaking him. His real name was Fredbear. This was before Freddy even exist.

Then suddenly, a man came in through the door, coming for the night job. He stared at the weird animatronics in shock. He was surprised they were active at night. When he blinked the animatronics went back to their proper places.

"Oh my gosh…" he said. They looked at him when he wasn't looking, then didn't when he looked. Fredbear and Springtrap looked at each other and started talking.

"Springtrap?" Fredbear asked. Springtrap turned his head quickly.

"Yes Fredbear?" he asked. Fredbear didn't say anything for a felt like sweating, being a animatronic he couldn't.

"I had a dream," Fredbear said," about a crying child." Springtrap looked in shock. Fredbear was going to tell him more about the dream, but the man came back. He peeked at the animatronics for a moment.

"I heard ya'll talk!" he said. They looked at him and shook their heads. He became shock and ran down the hall. They just looked at each other and shrugged.

"So anyway," Fredbear said," there was a child eating cupcake and suddenly the child dropped dead. Then, there was a man's laughter, I almost freaked out!" Springtrap believed him and asked more questions about the dream.

"So, what else happened?" Springtrap asked. He was obviously looking for more, but that was it.

"There is no more, I only saw that." he said. The man was sitting by the stage. When they saw him, they screamed and jumped. He looked at shaking his head, asking to tell more. He was obviously eavesdropping.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" they yelled. He looked at them.

"So you do talk?" he said. They looked at him and chased him out. He ran out of door as the sun rose. It was time for people to come in the diner.

"Springtrap, it is time to sing for kids." Fredbear said. Springtrap look at the door, but something was wrong.

There stood a child, a crying child. He begged to come in the diner, but he didn't have his mom with him. He looked like the kid from Fredbear's dream.

"Uh Fredbear,"Springtrap asked,"is that the kid that was in your dream?" Fredbear turned around and he looked in shock. His dream had become real life!

"Oh my gosh, it is!" he yelled. Then, a man came and gave the kid a cupcake. The kid suddenly dropped dead. The man laughed. It was like Fredbear's dream; the kid is called "The Crying Child".


	2. Fredbear's Bad Luck

Chapter 2

Fredbear's Bad Luck

Everyone rushed outside; the kids screamed in horror. Fredbear shook his head, knowing this would close the restaurant. Springtrap and him would end up being in the backroom. He did not want to be back there, it was so stuffy.

"Springtrap, we need to do something!" Fredbear whispered. Springtrap shook his head in disapproval. There was nothing they could do.

Fredbear felt sadness feel him up inside. His endoskeleton began to become cold and sad. Just because of my dream this happened, he thought. It was not his fault though; he had nothing to do with it, maybe.

"This is all my fault Springtrap!" Fredbear said. Springtrap shook his head.

"This is not your fault, it's his fault." he said. Fredbear did not believe Springtrap, but kind of approved with the response. He knew it was not ALL his fault.

"Your right Springtrap." he said. But still it's kind of my fault and I kind of disagree with Springtrap he told himself.

Even if he thought it was half it fault, it wasn't. He had nothing to do with it, it was this man's fault. He was the one who poisoned the child with the cupcake. Fredbear saw this coming, but he did not cause it.

"Yay, were going to have to shut the place down." The manager said. Fredbear couldn't believe it, bad luck hit him. He was going to be in the backroom forever.

The manager told the workers to close the place, but afterwards something worse happened. Fredbear saw blood and mucus on his face. Then he started praying to the Lord for help.

Suddenly, parents looked at the animatronics. Fredbear almost fainted when the parents told the manager what he had on his face. He was going to end up in the backroom. At least, he would be with Springtrap instead of being alone. Of course, it would be still horrible to be in a dark room.

"It is disgusting, not kid friendly!" One of the parents pointed out. It was definitely disgusting, but why couldn't they just clean it. But the horrible odor they could not get rid of. Fredbear didn't know what happened, he was asleep.

"Fredbear, are we going to the back room?" Springtrap asked. Fredbear shook his head, yes. Springtrap curled in the corner. He would be able to survive the darkness. He was scared of the feeling of being alone in darkness.

"Don't worry Springtrap, I'll be with you." Fredbear said. Springtrap jumped up and hugged him. They both were sad and angry. They felt like they were going to lose each other. They knew that would be bad on top of all the darkness. They decide to stay together till the end. They held hands and walked in the backroom.

They would go in together, and come out together, or so they thought. They would be separated from each other soon. But, not by someone, but by themselves. It was more like something or someone in Springtrap.


	3. Changes

Chapter 3

Changes

Fredbear and Springtrap sat there for what felt like for decades. They got bored some days, but others they talked to each other. But, things started to get "weird".

Springtrap crawled to the door after he heard children cheering. He started to cry at the sight of children who forgot about him. They didn't care about him; they liked the new animatronics better.

"Springtrap, remember what Seth told us?!" Fredbear said. Springtrap zoomed away from the door. He had almost forgotten what Seth had told them.

"I know, he said 'Don't go near the door or a kid will see you', I know." he said. Springtrap looked at the floor; he wanted to see children again. But, he knew that probably might never happen.

Then suddenly, a worker came in the room and then picked up Springtrap. He took Springtrap to the table and laughed. Was he getting out of here? Was he leaving, hopefully with Fredbear? But, that is not the reason the guy got him.

"This is a great suit to go into." the man laughed. He put on Springtrap's head. Then, after putting Springtrap on, he went to a table full of kids. Springtrap was too filled with joy to notice anything strange about this man.

"Want to come to the backroom kids?" the man asked. The children cheered, and then the man brought out a cake! Then after the cake, they followed the man in the backroom. Then, Springtrap started to get suspicious.

"Springtrap, he has a knife!" Fredbear yelled. Springtrap finally realized what was going on, he was going to kill these kids.

The kids heard Fredbear and screamed. The man through off the Springtrap head off him, the scene was horrible. Then the scene stopped, Springtrap saw dead kids everywhere. He felt like crying for the kids' lives.

The man threw Springtrap's body on the floor next to his head. Then after standing there for a minute, he decides to get out of the backroom. Then, the souls of the kids came out of nowhere.

Suddenly, the soul of the kid of the marionette came in view too. He started trying to attack the man. But, the man stepped away from the soul. Then, the man went to hide in the Springtrap suit.

"Fredbear, help me!" Springtrap screamed. Fredbear tried to help Springtrap, but he couldn't stand up.

"Ha! You won't get me in here!" the man laughed. Then suddenly, the Springtrap suit wire's snapped. The man died by the suit's wires snapping out. The man screamed in terror and died.

The souls of the kids went into the withered animatronics for the new place. Then, the fifth kid went inside Fredbear. Then suddenly, the kid told Fredbear now he was supposed to be called "Golden Freddy".


	4. Not Friends

Not Friends

Chap 4

Golden Freddy, now his name, looked at Springtrap for a moment. Springtrap stood up and looked at his hands. The man who was in the suit studied the suit. Then, he looked at Golden Freddy.

"Look what you did to me!" Springtrap yelled. Golden Freddy, still in his "Fredbear mode", looked at Springtrap in a odd way. He did not know what he was talking about. He did not even know what he was anymore.

"What are you talking about, Springtrap?" Golden Freddy asked. Springtrap kept screaming, like a demon screaming for help. Golden Freddy looked at him in a odd way.

"What is wrong with you Springtrap?!" Golden Freddy asked. He was pretty angry as of now. Springtrap just kept screaming and crying. It was scaring Golden Freddy to see his friend screaming.

"Don't you see," Springtrap screamed," you killed me, you child!" Golden Freddy realized that a child was possessed him. He knew the child had killed the man by leading him Springtrap. He chased the man and the man died by the Springtrap suit.

"Springtrap," Golden Freddy yelled," it's me, Fredbear!" Springtrap blinked and stared for a moment. Then suddenly, he turned back to his' regular mode. He stared at Golden Freddy with a sad look.

"I'm sorry, brother." he said softly. Golden Freddy shook his head. He knew he had to let Springtrap go. They could not be friends anymore.

"Springtrap, we cannot be friends anymore." Golden Freddy said. Springtrap couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt like Golden Freddy was his brother, and he letting him go.

"What do you mean, Fredbear?" Springtrap asked.

"It is Golden Freddy now, Springtrap." he corrected. Springtrap looked at the floor and murmured something. He still couldn't believe what Golden Freddy was saying. Was their friendship broken? Their brotherhood?

"Golden Freddy, you're like a brother to me." Springtrap said. Golden Freddy started to cry. For letting go of Springtrap was harder than he thought. He felt like he was going to faint right there.

"Springtrap, leave." Golden Freddy said. Springtrap looked down and walked out slowly. He knew it was over.

But no, it wasn't over. Springtrap is going to get the biggest anger he ever had. He was going to try to kill his own friend. But, his friend was the only one who could stop him.

"You will need him." something hissed. Golden Freddy spun around quickly. The hissing was coming from a music box.


	5. Big Mistake

Big Mistake

Chap 5

Golden Freddy cried softly in the corner of the backroom. Springtrap faced toward the other corner across of Golden Freddy. Their friendship was done. It was a sad scene.

"I'm sorry Springtrap." Golden Freddy whispered to himself. He knew it was for his own good, but still, it didn't feel right. It was probably because he was alone. The other reason could be that he couldn't get Springtrap out of his mind or his heart.

"Fred… I mean, Golden Freddy," Springtrap said, "please speak to me." Golden Freddy ignored Springtrap the best he could. Springtrap didn't move, but kept begging Golden Freddy to come back to him.

"Golden Freddy, please." Springtrap said weakly. Golden Freddy was about to cry. He didn't want to hurt Springtrap, but he had no choice.

"Springtrap, go." Golden Freddy said sternly. Springtrap left the room and went to another place. Golden Freddy hated for Springtrap to leave, but he couldn't take his cry for "help" anymore.

"Goldie…" something called from the door. Golden Freddy rolled his eyes; he knew Springtrap wouldn't listen to him.

"Springtrap, go!" he yelled. But when Golden Freddy turned his head that was not Springtrap that he saw. It was slender, tall puppet with evil eyes. After seeing him, Golden Freddy somehow remembered him.

"The crying child?" he questioned. He couldn't believe he even knew this guy. He soon realized that his child's spirit knew him.

"I am the one who gave you life…" the puppet said. Then suddenly, Golden Freddy remembered this spirit that possessed this puppet. It was the child he saw in his dream, the one who died outside of the diner.

"Goldie, I am the one who died outside of the diner…" the puppet said. Golden Freddy nodded.

"I know I saw you in my dream." he said. The puppet walked in, shutting the door behind him. Golden Freddy flinched when the door made a "bang" noise.

"Go to Sleep Goldie…" the puppet ordered. Golden Freddy shrugged and closed his eyes. He thought it was silly, but when he saw Springtrap in the dream, he stood frozen.

"Springtrap…" Golden Freddy whispered. Then suddenly a man appeared. Springtrap killed the man out of nowhere. Golden Freddy was startled at the sight. He was so frighten that he woke up immediately.

"Now do you see, child?" the puppet asked. Golden Freddy shook his head. The puppet disappeared in a blink of an eye. Golden Freddy was frightened that Springtrap would turn evil.

"Golden!" Springtrap yelled. Golden Freddy rolled his eyes and followed him.

"What is it?" Golden Freddy asked. Then, they went in a room.

"Her." Springtrap answered. A pink and white fox was lying on the floor.


	6. Springtrap x Mangle

Springtrap x Mangle

Chp 6

"I found this 'beauty'!" Springtrap said. Golden Freddy rolled his' eyes. The fox girl smirked a little.

"What is your name?" Golden Freddy asked. Springtrap gave him a nudge. Golden Freddy made a face. He didn't know this girl.

"I'm Mangle, not a princess…" She said. The reason she said "not a princess" because she thought she looked ugly and horrible. But, Springtrap thought otherwise.

"Your a princess to me…"Springtrap said. Mangle and him both blushed. Golden Freddy stared wide eyed at the scene.

"SPRINGTRAP!" Golden Freddy yelled. Springtrap almost forgot about his friend or ex-friend. Golden Freddy gave him a look.

"Thanks Springtrap, but I'm not a beauty really." Mangle said softly. Springtrap gave her a smile.

"Your an angel." Springtrap said. Golden Freddy just went back to the backroom. He did not want to hear Springtrap fluttering anymore. He was very annoyed of it.

Springtrap step in the backroom a few minutes with lipstick all over his face. Golden Freddy jumped when he saw the lipstick. He just walked out and went to another place to be alone. The sight of the lipstick scared him.

"Hello" a sweet voice said to Golden Freddy. He looked up and saw Chica (not toy). She sat next to him and held his hand. Golden Freddy suddenly blushed. Then, she ran off hearing Freddy calling her.

"Springtrap,can we talk?" Golden Freddy asked, walking in the backroom. Springtrap was daydreaming about Mangle, ignoring Golden Freddy.

"Yay Goldie?" Springtrap asked, still daydreaming. Golden Freddy hit his head against the wall. He was tried of his friend having this "feeling". It was called "love".

"SPRINGTRAP, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Golden Freddy yelled. Springtrap's eyes turned red. He started to attack Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy pushed Springtrap at the wall. He slammed so hard that circuits flew out.

"I LOVE HER SO SHUT UP!" Springtrap yelled. Golden Freddy looked at his friend twisting. Golden Freddy fell to the ground, crying.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!" the manager yelled. He started to clean the place up and the workers locked the door to the backroom.

Suddenly, Golden Freddy woke up and saw Springtrap crying. He walked over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Springtrap…" he said. Springtrap did nothing, but cried. He did not try to push Golden Freddy away.

"Golden Freddy, why did they lock us up?" Springtrap asked suddenly. Golden Freddy looked at him.

"I messed up…" Golden Freddy said. They did not let go. They looked like brothers hugging each other. It was a lovely scene.


	7. 30 Years Later

30 Years Later

Chp 7

Thirty years has pass since the pizzeria opened up. Then, something opened up; Fazbear Horror Attraction opened up. Springtrap and Goldie(short for Golden Freddy), were finally getting out of the backroom.

"Do think we will see kids again, Goldie?" Springtrap said excitedly. Goldie smiled and shook his head. They thought they were going to entertain children again, but not exactly. They were going to scare people.

"Hey you!" Goldie yelled at a worker," come here please!" The worker walked over to Goldie. He wasn't scared at all.

"What's up, Fredbear?" he asked. Nobody called him that, except the workers. He wasn't going to be crazy and tell the workers his' new name.

"You know Drake Pitt?" Goldie asked. Suddenly, the worker, Isaac Pitt, looked wide eyed at Goldie. He shook his head.

"He's my dad, Fredbear." Isaac said. Goldie remembered Drake, he was the worker at Fredbear's Family Diner. The guy who spied on Springtrap and Fredbear while they were talking at night.

"He was a friend of ours." Goldie said, pointing to Springtrap and him. Isaac stood there shaking his head, just like his dad did when he listened to them talk.

"Can you tell him we miss him?" Goldie asked. Isaac stared wide eyed at the animatronic, but he believed that they were friends with his' dad. He shook his head and just walked off. Goldie watched him as he walked away.

"Goldie." a girl whispered. It was Chica, the one he fell in love with. He missed her a lot. He started to blush.

"Chica, How?" Goldie asked. She smiled at him. Then suddenly, Mangle called Chica. But before that, Chica kissed Goldie on the cheek. He blushed and waved as she left.

"You like her, don't you?" Springtrap asked Goldie. He looked at the ground smiling. Springtrap and Goldie became silent for a while. "I love Mangle too." Goldie rolled his eyes, knowing.

"The lipstick explains it all." Goldie said sarcastically. Springtrap grabbed a napkin and wiped the lipstick off of him. Goldie looked at him with a look.

"It's been thirty years since we have seen you." Springtrap said. A smile formed on Goldie's face. Springtrap ran and hugged him. Goldie did not push away, rather kept smiling.

"Springtrap, you're my best friend." Goldie said sweetly. Springtrap giggled a little. Goldie missed him a lot. Springtrap was like a brother to him. He knew it was a mistake of letting Springtrap go, a BIG mistake.

"Goldie, I may have my bad side, but I have my good side as well." Springtrap said. Goldie understand that Springtrap could get a little "tense". Springtrap had the murdered in him, literally.

"I have a bad side too Springtrap, don't worry." Goldie said. He had a mad child's spirit in him.

"Guys, I called my dad and he said he would come." Isaac said. Drake was coming back to see his long gone best friends. Even some of his friends thought he was crazy, but he didn't care.

"Hello Fredbear and Springtrap." Drake said. He looked a little older, but he was only forty nine years hugged Drake.

"I miss you Drake!" Springtrap said. Goldie smiled and waved to Drake. Then, Drake brought something out of his' bag. It was a shinner.

"Let's clean them up son." Drake said. Goldie and Springtrap went into "sleep mode".


	8. Goodbye

Goodbye…

Chap 8

After they were clean, it was time to close down. The place wasn't opened yet, but they were where they were supposed to be.

"So we scare people?" Springtrap asked Isaac. He shook his head and went to the security office. Springtrap felt like he wanted to, "kill".

"I need to kill,Goldie." Springtrap told him. Goldie felt the same way. They went to talk to, Isaac. But, they didn't know they had to kill him. When Isaac saw them he looked at the cameras with a scared face.

"Isaac…" they both said. Isaac stared panic. Goldie and Springtrap looked at him in a weird way.

"Are you ok, Isaac?" they asked. Isaac just kept on looking at his' cameras. They just kept staring at him. He ran straight out the door and tried to open the door. That is when Goldie and Springtrap felt like they had to go get him.

"STAY AWAY!" Isaac screamed. They grabbed him and went straight to the backroom. What they did next is no mystery.

The next morning, they realized what they had done. They had killed their best friend's son. Springtrap ran around like crazy.

"Springtrap, would you stop!" Goldie demanded. Springtrap stopped running and stood like a statue. Goldie bumped his' head against the wall. He knew how Drake would react, he would be mad.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON?!" Drake yelled. Springtrap started to sweat. Goldie wasn't as brave as he was before.

"We killed him…" Goldie replied. Drake knew he was going to lose his temper, so he ran out of the place. He screamed so loud that Goldie and Springtrap could hear it, and it from outside.

"We are sorry, Drake." Springtrap said softly. Drake just drove off and went home. He wanted to forget those animatronics ever existed.

Then the next day, he set the place on fire. When Goldie and Springtrap saw the fire, they ran out fast.

"He must of been so mad, he set the place on fire." Springtrap told Goldie. He didn't answer, instead he just stared at "Fazbear Fright" burning down. He started to cry at the sight. Then, he stared at Springtrap.

"Springtrap, this is good." he said. Springtrap was surprised by this answer. Goldie look told him why it was good.

"Fredbear, you are my brother." Springtrap said.

"You are my brother, Springtrap" he said,"wait, what did you call me?" Springtrap cuffed his hands over his mouth.

"I didn't mean to…" he said.

"No, its ok Springtrap." he said softly. They both smiled.

"Fredbear, let's get out of here." Springtrap said. Fredbear and Springtrap ran away to find a new story. Trust me, they were not far from a new story.

Author's Note:

There will be a new book when fnaf 4 came out. You never know what is going happen to "The Golden Brothers", it can be very crazy.


End file.
